Secret Garden
by shakedown on a saturday
Summary: Miley feels so insecure, until the one steady thing in her life returns. Niley. THIS FIC IS LEGAL! NO LAST NAMES ARE USED.


**Disclaimer: This story is perfectly legal, so don't bother reporting. Also, I don't own anything. Enjoy. :D**

Miley had no idea why she was sitting on a swing set, by herself, at ten o'clock at night. The local play park was completely deserted, and she was alone with her thoughts. She was wearing the same outfit she had worn in the video for her new single, _The Climb. _She didn't know why she liked it so much, another unknown. Her life was full of unknowns. She didn't know why she was so insecure, so worried. About everything, it seemed. She hadn't always been like this, until the one secure thing in her life left her. _Nick. _The wind seemed to carry his name through the air, wrapping itself around her. His laugh, his smile, his curly hair, everything came rushing back all at once. _I miss you, _she let her thoughts whisper back to the wind, now which was ceasing to torture her as the whole park became still. She shuddered to herself and pumped her legs a little, making her swing back and forth slightly. She stopped when she heard a cracking of a twig in front of her, seemingly far away. Her heart skipped a beat. She froze, tightening her grip on the chains of the swing. She could make out a figure now, it was coming closer. She squinted into the purplish night sky and managed to make out some of the silhouette. Curly hair. _Oh my God, _she thought, _it's……him. _As Nick, who was still the love of her life, finally came close enough so that she could see his face fully, he sat down on the swing next to hers.

He smiled his breathtaking smile, and spoke.

"Hey. Long time no talk?"

Miley found the breath to speak, proving quite difficult as her heart tried to leap up her throat.

"Hey. Yeah. We haven't talked for a while, have we?"

"Nope, that's exactly why I'm here."

It was quiet. Awkwardly quiet. She had already began to doubt the point of the situation, and started to stare off into the horizon and daydream. Out of nowhere, she heard a squeak of rusty chain. She felt Nick quickly press his lips against her cheek, then bounce back into his original position, staring straight ahead, looking like he was a young child who had done something wrong.

"What was that?" She said with a laugh, tightening her grip on the chain.

"A kiss. On the cheek."

"Why?" She was still smiling, hoping to keep the mood light and playful.

"Because you have pretty eyes."

Was she in reality? Was she having a nightmare, only to wake and find that Nick wasn't beside her? _I'm just going to play along; enjoy it while it lasts._

"I like yours, too. They look like little vats of chocolate, like in Willy Wonka."

"Yours are like the ocean. Shiny and blue and beautiful."

Miley felt her face get hot and red, and it was silent again. She heard a faint noise of Nick taking something out of his pocket. She realized he was wearing a black suit with the buttons open, paired with a deep purple shirt and a black tie. Her favorite color was purple.

"Um, here. I found this, and it reminded me of you." He handed her a pink rose, thorns cut off. She looked at the flower, than at him.

"Thank you, Nick. It's really pretty." _It's the same one from the video. _

"Want to go for a walk?"

"Of course." Her heart swelled with adoration as he stood up, took her hand, and lightly squeezed her fingers. She got up from the swing, her legs shaking and Nick led them towards the open path on the grassy field across from the play park.

They walked for what seemed like a long time, holding hands. When they were getting towards the end of the path, Nick squeezed her hand again.

"I want to show you something. This way."

"Okay."

It was a garden. A huge, magnificent garden. There were so many flowers in every color of the rainbow. Vines hung from the trees, and there was even a waterfall with lily pads at the pool. Sparkling strings of blue lights hung from the trees, creating a soft, almost magical glow. Miley's mouth fell open, her pupils enlarging to take in all the beauty around her.

"Nick, it's beautiful." She managed to utter in a voice just below a whisper.

"Yup. Just like a certain girl I know. It's all for you. The lights, the flowers, everything."

They stepped into the center of the garden, now facing each other. Miley let her hands rest on Nick's shoulders, his hands on her hips. She smiled at him, until her face was sore.

"Miley, you can't smile like that unless there's an air mattress behind me to catch me when I faint." He laughed, smoothing her hair lovingly.

"Hey, that's why they call me Smiley Miley."

He leaned into her ever so slowly, his scent getting stronger and stronger as he got nearer. She tilted her head to the right, and closed her eyes as his silky lips brushed against hers and held for a moment. A phenomenal feeling rushed through her, an exhilarating mix of tingles and chills. He pulled her into a hug, his arms wrapping her in comfort and protection.

"I love you. I've never stopped. And I never will stop." He kissed her forehead, her eyelids, with so much care that she felt like she was about to explode. She let a soft smile creep up her face, kissing his lapel and tracing a heart on the right side of his chest with her finger.

"I love you. You'll never understand how much."

Miley realized that all the unknowns in her life had disappeared. She had the one thing that meant the most to her. As she took his hand again and he started to walk her home, she realized that this secret garden wasn't a nightmare after all.


End file.
